


[Podfic] Sherlock's Love Letters

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Break Up, First Time, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poesy, Poetry, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't feel things that way, I don't think," John had said until he had seen the picture of Sherlock with Victor Trevor.</p><p>Based on the story Meeting Victor.<br/>Wild speculative love letters for an unusual couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sherlock's Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock's Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847624) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



_When John met Trevor, he could not be sure._  
_He suspected, but then he could not say,_  
_How close the two had been when they were young,_  
_Until he found this Journal one fine day._  

Archive.Org

[mp3](https://archive.org/details/SherlocksLoveLetters)

https://archive.org/details/SherlocksLoveLetters

 [Audiofic Archive (Defunct)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sherlocks-love-letters) :)

_http://alessnox.dreamwidth.org/25048.html_


End file.
